Un unique et grand amour
by jayma-crikette
Summary: Voici un medley de tous les évènements marquant dans la vie de Garcia et Morgan qui n'ont pas été développé dans la série : la première enquête à Chicago, la rencontre de Garcia avec le mec du coffee shop et la réaction de Kévin après le refus de la demande en mariage de Garcia. Une intrigue amoureuse qui réunit trois personnages autour de la passion,la jalousie et le danger...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : un retour mouvementé _

Toute l'équipe revenait de Chicago à bord de l'avion privé à disposition du FBI. Morgan s'isola des autres et ne répondit que par monosyllabe lorsqu'on lui posait une question. Son téléphone sonna et il vit le numéro de Garcia s'affichait plusieurs fois. Ne souhaitant pas être interrompu dans ces sombres pensées, il décida d'éteindre son portable afin d'éviter tout contact. Il en voulait à l'équipe d'avoir fouillé dans sa vie privé, même si quelque part il savait que c'était pour une bonne cause. Morgan se demandait si maintenant que sa vie passée avait été découverte, tout allait changer. Devait-il renoncer à son travail pour continuer à protéger sa vie privée ? Comment aller réagir ses amis à l'avenir avec lui ? Ressentirons-t-ils de la pitié ? Le détesteront-ils pour leur avoir caché tout ça ? Ces questions n'étaient que les premières de celles qu'ils se posaient actuellement. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui, s'installer sur son fauteuil avec une bière bien mérité. En observant Morgan depuis le début du voyage, Hotch était inquiet et souhaitait lui parler pour s'enquérir de son état.

-Morgan est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Hotch

-A votre avis Hotch ! répondit Morgan sur un ton hargneux

-Oui je suppose que la situation n'est pas facile. Ecoute tu n'as peut-être pas envie de parler mais alors écoute moi. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Lui répondit Hotch un air visiblement préoccupé

- Je n'ai pas le choix à ce que je vois ! dit-il d'un ton cinglant

-Pendant l'enquête, j'ai été surpris au début lorsque l'on m'a dit que tu étais considéré comme suspect voire même coupable. Au fil de l'enquête, je ne pouvais être impliqué émotionnellement et malgré moi je t'ais considéré comme suspect. J'en suis vraiment navré.se justifia désespérément Hotch

-C'est fou ce que la confiance règne ! .lui répondit Morgan qui était toujours aussi en colère

-J'ai compris que j'ai eu tort au moment où j'ai pensé ça. Sache que bien avant la fin de l'enquête j'ai repris confiance. J'ai confiance en toi Morgan. Et parce que j'ai en quelque sorte trahis ta confiance, je comprendrai que tu ne veuille plus m'accorder la tienne. Lui affirma sagement Hotch

-Effectivement la question se pose, mais si ça peut vous rassurer je ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, ni même si j'en ai envie .affirma Morgan d'un ton incertain

-L'équipe n'a jamais douté, ne leur fait pas payer mes bêtises. Lui fit remarquer Hotch

-Vous avez dit ce que vous vouliez maintenant si vous avez finis, j'aimerai être seul.

-J'ai finis, encore une fois je suis désolé. J'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions. Si tu veux prendre quelques jours tu en a le droit.

-Ouais peut-être je vous tiens au courant.

Il était très remonté, déboussolé et perdu. Il prendrait peut-être quelque jours ça lui ferait pas de mal .Il se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'il en avait pris. Il finit son rapport et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Bau, il se contenta de le déposer. Il vit Garcia approcher, ne souhaitant parler à personne il l'ignora. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il partit sans même dire au revoir. Elle essaya de l'appeler en vain et le fait qu'il ne réponde pas augmentait son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait réellement, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Il serait peut-être en danger à l'heure qui l'est, si toute l'équipe ne s'était pas mêlée de cette affaire ? Comment peut-il ne pas comprendre ça ? Elle décida de lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir, pas trop longtemps quand même, il lui avait manqué. Elle aurait tant voulu le rassurer. Elle rentra chez elle d'un pas trainant tout en continuant à penser à Morgan. Ce dernier était chez lui et souhaitait éteindre son téléphone. Au moment de le faire, il vit plusieurs appels majoritairement de Garcia et du reste de l'équipe. C'était à prévoir se disait-il, ils voulaient s'excuser mais c'était trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : nous sommes une famille _

Le lendemain tout le monde était sur le point de partir pour une enquête. Morgan n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le début de la matinée si ce n'est pour les besoin de l'enquête. Face à cela, Hotch qui avait peur que cela lui porte préjudice, décida de lui parler à nouveau et crever l'abcès avec lui.

-Morgan j'aimerai te parler, les autres vous pouvez préparer vos affaires on part dans 30 minutes. Lança d'un ton ferme Hotch

Tous acquiescèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Morgan suivait Hotch dans son bureau, maudissant son chef de vouloir lui parler alors qu'il en avait pas du tout envie.

-Assied toi s'il te plait .Morgan j'aimerai que l'on revienne sur ton comportement car j'ai peur que ça te gène dans ton enquête de ressasser tout ça. Tu sembles toujours à vif, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre quelques jours ?

-C'est bon Hotch pas la peine, je vais me reprendre. Lui répondit Morgan d'un ton qui voulait assurer

-Permet moi d'insister, tu étais bouleversé pendant l'enquête ce qui est normal. Après deux jours que nous sommes revenus tu ne dis rien, tu sembles en colère contre tout et tout le monde. Nous souhaitons t'aider. lui rétorqua Hotch avec sollicitude et fermeté comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Non vous dites que vous souhaitez m'aider mais vous n'avez pas hésité à fouiller dans mon passé, c'était ma vie privé ! Et chacun agit comme si ce n'était pas grave, je ne veux pas de votre pitié vous pouvez vous la garder. rétorqua Morgan d'un ton à l'opposé de celui de hotch.

-J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire, mais on y a été obligé. C'était ça ou on te laisser courir un grave danger ! Répondit Hotch d'un ton plus ferme qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Oh pour l'amour du ciel, j'ai survécu dans ce quartier avant de vous connaitre.

-C'est vrai, mais tu avais besoin de soutien pour affronter ton pire cauchemar. Ce n'est pas être faible que de demander de l'aide ! Cela t'étonne d'entendre ces mots venant de moi n'est-ce pas ? Bien que ça ma été difficile de l'avouer j'ai eu besoin de votre soutien, tout comme le reste de l'équipe à un moment de notre vie. Aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour. Expliqua Hotch d'un air à la fois certain et compréhensif.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis pour tout vous dire.

-C'est un peu normal mais sache qu'on aurait tous voulu faire autrement et attendre que tu sois prêt à en parler. Tu aurais dû voir la réaction de Garcia quand je lui ai demandé de fouiller dans ton passé. Pas besoin d'être profiler pour voir qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment, elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami.

-Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, je crois que je comprends finalement vos raisons. Seulement, j'ai encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir et savoir quelle attitude adopter. Je n'oublierai pas ce que vous m'avez dit.

-D'accord, merci à toi d'avoir bien voulu m'écouter et reconsidérer la question et ça pour toute l'équipe.

Ils sortirent du bureau et tout le monde était déjà prêt et les regardèrent avec curiosité et avec sollicitude. Morgan qui face à ses réactions ne sut quoi dire et se contenta d'un regard tranquille. En voyant ça, l'équipe savait que Hotch avait aidé Morgan dans un sens et que tout irait bientôt pour le mieux. L'heure filait à une vitesse et l'équipe partit précipitamment. Garcia qui restait au bureau voulu rattraper Morgan et le prendre dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il n'était vraiment plus en colère. Pourtant elle se ravisa, il aurait ajouté un surnom affectueux dont il avait le secret au lieu de partir avec un simple bye. En attendant que Morgan aille mieux il était grand temps de se mettre au travail, l'enquête n'attendait pas.

L'enquête s'était passée plus ou moins sans encombre, si on enlève le fait que deux agents aient été blessés, mais heureusement leurs blessures ne nécessitaient pas une hospitalisation. Il était 20h quand l'équipe repris l'avion pour revenir à Quantico. Garcia vit revenir l'équipe et regarda furtivement Morgan espérant une réaction de sa part. Morgan quant à lui avait réfléchi pendant tout le retour et avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Hotch et décida de parler à Garcia. Au moment où Garcia tourna les talons pour parler à JJ, il l'interpela.

-Bébé!

-Heu oui ?

-Je suis désoler de mon attitude ces derniers jours et j'ai conscience qu'il faut que je m'explique, tu veux bien aller manger un bout avec moi ?

-Avec plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : un soupçon de nostalgie _

-P'tit cœur on va ou ?l'interrogea Morgan

-Je ne sais pas ou veux-tu aller ?tu as envie de manger quelque chose en particulier ? Lui demanda-t-elle en retour

-Non pas tellement, écoute je te laisse choisir.

-Tu es sûr ? Alors je propose le restaurant thaï que tu aimes tant et moi aussi.

-Oh tu es sûr ? Je croyais que tu préférais l'italien du coin. S'exclama Morgan grandement étonné

-C'est vrai mais j'aime bien aussi le thaï, c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé choisir. Mais j'insiste c'est toi qui a des importantes explications à me donner et tout se passera mieux si tu es dans une ambiance que tu aimes et que tu manges bien en prime.

-Hey c'est que tu serais presque un profiler ! Lui dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Mais je pourrais faire tout aussi bien tu sais. Lui répondit-elle en jouant volontiers dans son jeu

-Non sérieusement merci, j'ai de la chance que tu me connaisses si bien. Ce qui me donne encore plus de mal pour tout te dire sur mon attitude. Affirme-t-il ému par tant de sollicitude de sa part.

-Morgan quoique tu me dises, quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera rien tu es toujours mon meilleur ami.

En disant cela Garcia ressentit un drôle de sentiment, c'est comme si l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux avait changé. Est-ce parce qu'il y avait des couples autour d'eux et qu'une espèce d'amour flotté dans l'air. De son coté, Morgan ressentait une soudaine inquiétude, était-ce parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction quand il lui dirait tout ou autre chose ?

-Cela ne sera pas facile à t'expliquer mais j'ai conscience qu'il faut que je le fasse.

-Je t'écoute tu as tout ton temps.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : les révélations de Morgan_

-Quand j'ai dû retourner à Chicago, je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à Carl Buford et encore moins être arrêté. Le mépris visible dans le regard de l'inspecteur était insupportable. Il était aussi insoutenable de faire face aux regards de ma famille mais aussi le FBI, mon équipe. expliqua Morgan d'une voix triste

-Je comprends que ça ait pu être pénible pour toi, j'aurai voulu t'aider plus et je suis sûr que l'ensemble de tes proches aussi.

-Je le sais et crois-moi vous avez déjà fait beaucoup tous autant que vous êtes. Je culpabilise deux fois plus.

-Cela ne sert plus à rien, on a tous nos moments de faiblesse et on y est tous confronté un jour ou l'autre et personne ne peut dire à l'avance comment on va réagir. Lui dit Garcia avec compassion.

-Je pensais être plus fort que cela, je pensais que ça arriverai toujours aux autres et jamais à moi.

-Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison et si ce qui t'ais arrivé ta permis de rentrer au FBI, c'est certainement pour lutter contre d'autres Carl Bufford. Le destin a sûrement voulu te donner une chance de te sauver avant de sauver d'autre personne. Affirma Garcia d'un ton réfléchit et philosophe.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais rien ne justifie que je m'en prenne à vous ainsi. Je ne peux que le répéter, je suis désoler. Morgan culpabilisait comme jamais auparavant.

-Morgan on a besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as réagi ainsi, avant de t'expliquer notre réaction. Tu dois me le dire et n'omet rien s'il te plait, quitte à me faire mal. Il faut que tu sois en paix avec toi même avant de demander aux autres de t'accorder leurs pardons. Lui explique-t-elle consciente que ce serait peut-être pas facile pour lui mais que cela les aiderait tous les deux.

-Tu sais que tu es étonnante Garcia.

Il en revenait pas tout paraissait si simple quand elle le disait et il sentait une telle sincérité dans sa voix qu'il ne put faire autrement que de la croire. De son côté, Garcia se rendait compte qu'utiliser son nom était une façon pour lui de mettre de la distance. Cela prouvait la difficulté qu'il avait à se confier, il voulait peut-être même la protéger de ses souffrances. Son geste la toucha mais elle savait que la vérité devait être dîtes dans leurs intérêts.

-Hey ça va tu as l'air ailleurs ?lui demanda Morgan inquiet de ce silence soudain.

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées désoler, je suis totalement à ton écoute.

-Tu sais quand j'ai appris que vous avez fouillé dans mon passé, j'étais fou de rage. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas garder un semblant de vie privée. Ca faisait trop mal de voir toutes les blessures de cette époque s'ouvrir.

-Si ça peut te rassurer personne n'a fait cela de bon cœur, j'ai eu l'impression de te trahir. Hotch a dû me rappeler que c'était les ordres et que je n'avais pas le choix. N'oublie pas notre motivation à tous était de te sauver car même si on n'était pas à ta place, c'était tout comme.

-Garcia je …

Morgan ne sut plus quoi dire pour se justifier, il avait perçu les diverses émotions émanant de Garcia et il ne put plus soutenir franchement son regard. Morgan était conscient qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à cacher ses émotions, tout était différent quand il était face à Garcia ou à sa famille. Garcia le regardait patiemment et inquiète en même temps, elle se doutait que Morgan avait besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De son côté, il devait essayer de se reprendre il lui devait la vérité. Elle était une de ses meilleures amies, la plus précieuse même.

-Tu n'as pas finis tes explications. Lui rappela Garcia qui était inquiète à son tour.

-Oh oui, en fait c'est comme si en étant confronté aussi à mon passé je me retrouvais dans la peau du Derek Morgan adolescent, celui qui n'avait pas confiance en lui. La situation est tellement différente aujourd'hui, je voulais tenter désespérément de me persuader du contraire et m'en sortir seul.

-J'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses penser ça, mais du coup laisse-moi te poser une question. As-tu déjà eu confiance en nous avant que cette histoire arrive ?dit-elle d'un ton peiné et hésitant comme si elle souhaitait ardemment la réponse et d'un autre côté ne voulait pas l'entendre.

-Je suis désolé de te faire de la peine. Pour être tout à fait honnête dès mon arrivée dans cette équipe, j'avais énormément du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Je faisais en quelque sorte cavalier seul. Bien sûr, c'était avant que je comprenne que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. On doit se soutenir dans une équipe et je l'aurai fait pour vous, si cela s'était avéré nécessaire. De ce fait, je ne pouvais pas croire que ça serait pas pareil de votre côté. Je me rends compte combien j'ai eu tort de laisser le passé interférer dans mon jugement tout au long de l'enquête et combien je suis différent aujourd'hui. Je l'ai su que trop tard et je n'ai pu éviter de faire souffrir ma famille, je serai prêt à tout faire pour que vous me pardonniez.

En écoutant ce discours Garcia eu les larmes aux yeux, elle était en colère et elle comprenait que ce n'était pas volontaire. Avant qu'elle puisse les sécher elle-même elle sentit une main sur son visage, la main de Morgan.

-Ne pleure pas s'il te plait, pas pour moi je ne le mérite pas. J'ai conscience que j'aurai des difficultés à regagner votre confiance à tous et c'est mérité.

-Derek Morgan ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et n'essaye pas de croire que tu sais ce que l'on pense. Tu es un profileur, mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous profiler ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère ou plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait impuissante face à la peine de Morgan. Celui-ci resta plus que surpris elle avait déjà été en colère contre lui, mais là le profileur qui était en lui devina que c'était plus de l'impuissance de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. Et cela le toucha profondément.

-Garcia ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. J'essaye de me baser sur nos émotions respectives. Je ne te profile pas depuis le début de la soirée, je laisse totalement parler mon cœur. Je m'étonne encore aujourd'hui de le faire avec une telle facilité. Lui avoua-t-il en toute sincérité.

-Oh Morgan… je ne vais pas te cacher que ça me rend triste que tu ais pensé à un seul moment que l'on n'était pas digne de confiance, j'essaye tout de même de comprendre. La seule certitude que j'ai c'est que je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec nous, et que tu t'en sois sorti. Quoi que tu décides d'entreprendre tu réussiras, tu es assez fort pour l'obtenir. Mais s'il te plait ne nous écarte pas de ta vie encore une fois, on a besoin de toi…

Elle ne put continuer à parler clairement tellement les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Face à ça Morgan rapprocha sa chaise et la pris dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous tous, de toi p'tit cœur je m'en étais jamais autant rendu compte qu'au cours de cette épreuve ou tu m'as encore une fois prouvé ton soutien. Je pensais qu'avouer avoir besoin de quelqu'un était vain, puisque j'étais capable de tout supporter, mais c'est faux .Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux …

A son tour Morgan se mit à verser des larmes de soulagement, de peine, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait se reprendre, il n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Non pas parce qu'il était un homme il comprenait le besoin de pleurer mais ne voulait simplement pas le montrer, par peur du ridicule ou plutôt par fierté. Bien qu'il essaye de le cacher, Garcia ne fut pas dupe et pour le réconforter elle le serra encore plus dans ses bras. Ils réussirent à se calmer tous les deux au bout d'un certain moment et ils virent le serveur approcher avec les mets délicieux qu'ils avaient commandés. Tout semblait si bon qu'ils en eurent l'eau à la bouche. Ils se séparèrent doucement et commencèrent à manger. Après cette merveilleuse soirée, tout redevint comme avant entre eux pour leurs plus grands plaisirs.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5: j'ai un rendez-vous galant _

Deux mois plus tard, Garcia avait accepté un rendez-vous avec James Battles, le mec qu'elle avait rencontré au coffee shop. Elle repensait encore à la réaction de Morgan, il était bien beau à lui demander pourquoi elle réagissait à peine à son bonjour. Et le pire c'est que sans connaître James, il la jugé pas fiable. Je vous jure ces profilers ! D'accord ils étaient amis, mais elle trouvait son attitude ridicule et surtout blessante. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le physique type qui attirait les hommes en général, mais elle pensait que Morgan aurait fait preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité envers elle. Enfin peu importe, elle était en train de se préparer pour son rendez-vous et elle ne voulait pas penser à Morgan. Ce dernier était à l'église, il allait peut-être se réconcilier avec dieu. Cela serait peut-être plus facile que se réconcilier avec Garcia. Elle dîné tranquillement avec James qui lui racontait qu'il était avocat et elle lui parlait de son métier. Tout se passait bien et malheureusement pour elle la soirée toucha à sa fin. Il la raccompagna chez elle et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, il se retourna. Avant qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans sa maison, elle eut un regain d'espoir quand elle l'entendit l'appeler. Seulement avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il lui tira dessus. Elle s'évanouie sous le choc et n'aperçut plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital. A son réveil, elle vit Morgan qui était arrivé en catastrophe et très énervé de ne pas avoir été là avant. Il s'approcha délicatement du lit de Garcia n'osant dire quoi que ce soit, après tout peut-être lui en voulait-elle encore? Garcia l'encouragea à s'approcher.

-Mon prince chocolaté, approche s'il te plait.

-P'tit cœur tu vas bien ? Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

-Un peu dans le coton mais ça va. Eclaire-moi pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as fait que me mettre en garde et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire croire que tu ne plaisais pas aux hommes, c'est juste que je voulais te mettre en garde parce que tu l'avais vu qu'une fois.

-Je sais et je ne voulais pas accepter au départ puis j'étais énervé et un peu désespérer de ne pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un. C'était bête.

-Ce n'est pas grave n'y pense plus. Il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs et je suis sûr que tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie.

- J'espère que tu as raison et que je ne t'arderai pas à le rencontrer.

- Je suis sûr que non. Tu ne veux peut-être pas revenir sur ton accident, mais on a besoin de savoir pour arrêter ce type. Est-ce qu'il aurait dit quelque chose qui te paraissait bizarre ?

-Pas grand-chose c'est confus, je sais que je ne vous aide pas. La seule chose que je me suis demandé c'est si David Bowie était dieu.

-Heureusement tu ne pourras pas le savoir avant longtemps. On va veiller sur toi comme jamais et tu ne feras plus face au danger. Je reste auprès de toi.

-C'est pas nécessaire tu sais, je vais bien.

-Désoler babygirl, mais c'est non négociable.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se mit à rire, c'était tout lui et elle se dit encore une fois qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme Morgan. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était son meilleur ami.

-Me laisserait-tu pensais que tu préfèrerais que quelqu'un d'autre soit là ?

Il était soulagé de constater qu'ils avaient oublié leur dispute ridicule. Elle comptait vraiment pour lui.

-Non je suis contente que tu sois là, je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été très subtil.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire ! lui dit-elle avec un humour typiquement Garcia

-Hey je croyais que tu avais décidé de me pardonner ? répondit-il sur le même ton

-Je constate simplement. Tu sais que je plaisante mon prince chocolaté.

-Je sais, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, mon réconfort divin c'est toi.

Pendant que Morgan était à l'hôpital continuant sa joyeuse conversation avec Garcia l'équipe s'était occupée de l'enquête. Afin de pallier à l'absence de Garcia, il avait fait appel à Kévin Lynch un autre analyste du FBI. Entre temps, Garcia qui allait mieux était rentrée chez elle sous la bonne surveillance de Morgan. L'enquête piétinait mais grâce aux efforts de Kévin et Garcia combinés, ils purent démasquée le tueur. Avant qu'il puisse se libérer des agents qui le retenaient, personne n'avait prévu que JJ surgisse et lui tire dessus. Après cela tout redevint quelque peu normal. Garcia fit la connaissance de Kévin qui avait l'air mignon et s'intéressait au même centre d'intêret qu'elle. Ils parlèrent un moment et décidèrent d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et entamer une relation.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : je t'aime tellement veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant que Kévin Lynch et Pénélope Garcia étaient ensemble. Bien qu'ils fussent très pris par leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils arrivaient tout de même à se voir. Kévin ne comprenait pas toujours l'amitié particulière qui l'unissait à Morgan, mais après des discussions quelquefois houleuses ils arrivaient à repartir du bon pied. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il la demande en mariage. C'était un trop grand engagement, elle n'était pas prête pour ça. De plus, c'était un grand changement dans une vie et elle détestait le changement, il devrait le savoir ! Elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais ne voulant pas le blesser, elle lui demanda du temps pour réfléchir. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle « réfléchissait » et Kévin s'impatientait. De ce fait, il avait décidé de lui parler et pas plus tard que ce soir. L'équipe était sur le chemin du retour, il était partit ce matin à Las Vegas. Pendant ce temps-là, Garcia était sur le point d'éteindre ses précieux ordinateurs et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Kévin débarquer dans son bureau. Sur le moment, elle crut que c'était Morgan et il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue elle aurait préféré. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer et donner sa réponse à Kevin.

-Hey salut toi, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Kévin

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser légèrement, elle répondit à peine au baiser tant elle était stressée par sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui dirait tout. Kevin fut surpris, mais il se dit que c'était sûrement dû au stress de l'enquête et surtout à la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faite.

-Oui ça va j'attends Morgan et les autres, ils sont dans l'avion. Lui répondit Garcia

-Nous aussi on pourrait prendre l'avion pour notre lune de miel.

-Heu tu ne penses pas que je devrais te donner ma réponse avant ? Elle essaya de dévier la conversation même si elle doutait d'y arriver tant Kévin était déterminé

-J'ai attendu que tu sois prête mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir, même si je suis sûr de deviner déjà la réponse. Dit Kevin d'un air enthousiasme ce qui ne fit pas très plaisir à Garcia. Comment pouvait-il savoir mieux qu'elle !

-Ecoute Kevin je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais je heu, je ne peux pas ...je suis désolée.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ! Je croyais qu'on était bien ensemble ? Dit–il d'un ton surpris et peiné en même temps

-C'est vrai c'est sympas on a plein de point commun mais…

-Ça fait trois ans que l'on est ensemble, il est naturel de vouloir que notre relation évolue je croyais que tu le voulais aussi ?

-Je sais que ça fait trois ans mais je ne me sens pas prête à sauter le pas, la maison, le mariage c'est trop soudain.

-Soudain au bout de trois ans !Je ne te crois pas il y a autre chose, tu peux me le dire si tu ne m'aime pas ça t'éviterai de te complaindre en mauvaises excuses, au moins ça serait claire ! Affirma Kévin sur un ton scandalisé au plus aux points.

-Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais….répondit-elle sur un ton hésitant comme si elle cherchait désespérément les mots justes, en fait elle n'était pas sûr de les avoir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment tu aurais pu au moins vouloir essayer, réfléchir plus longtemps j'en sais rien moi !

-Le mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère Kevin ! Elle commença à être réellement en colère.

-On aurait pu vivre ensemble, mais tu n'en as visiblement pas envie !

-Je suis désoler, je ne peux qu'être honnête avec toi tu le mérite

-Avant d'être honnête avec les autres, il faut l'être avec soi-même. Tu as du répéter cent fois toute les excuses les plus stupides que les autres pour justifier ta réponse. Pose toi une seule question as–tu refusé ma demande parce que tu ne m'aimer pas et que tu en aime un autre ? Ou est-ce que ça a toujours été lui ? cria Kévin d'une telle force qu'il se surprit lui-même, mais qui étrangement ne lui semblait pas désagréable.

De son côté, Garcia était trop interloqué pour réagir. Au même moment l'équipe venait de rentrer dans les locaux du FBI et ils entendirent la dernière phrase que Kévin avait prononcée. Soucieux pour Garcia, ils se dirigèrent dans son bureau après avoir salué Kévin, qui partait comme une flèche du bureau les saluant à peine.

-Garcia ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea toute l'équipe

-Oh j'ai refusé sa demande en mariage et il n'a pas voulu croire à mes explications. Affirma t-elle d'un ton qui semblait serein mais qui au contraire ne l'était pas du tout.

-Mince on est désoler tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda l'équipe visiblement inquiète de la voir si secouée

-Non c'est gentil, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en reparler j'ai juste envie de dormir. Il est tard je vais rentrer.

D'un commun accord l'équipe regarda Morgan en lui demandant discrètement de faire quelque chose. Tout le monde savait que seul Morgan arriverait à la rassurer, après tout il en avait toujours été ainsi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : A mon tour de te soutenir_

Elle pensa que l'équipe était partie et pouvait donc laisser libre cours à ses larmes, même si elle n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi elle pleurait. Cependant, elle ne vit pas Morgan sur le pas de la porte. Ce dernier se demandait si c'était le moment approprié pour lui parler. Pourtant, il ne put ignorer cette douleur qui étreint le cœur sans même en deviner la réelle raison. La seule chose dont il était sûr, était qu'il n'aimait pas voir Garcia pleurer et qu'elle avait besoin de soutien. Il décida d'écouter son instinct et entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Garcia, attendant que celle-ci se retourne et lui parle. Au moment même où deux bras l'entourèrent, elle sursauta un peu mais se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle reconnut l'étreinte si forte et rassurante de Morgan.

-Morgan ? Elle l'interrogea avec beaucoup d'étonnement

-Je suis là ma beauté dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?lui dit Morgan d'une voix douce

Garcia se sentit plus rassuré et souriait désormais, elle adorait le petit surnom que Derek lui donnaient. Bien que Kevin lui en ait déjà donné aussi, ceux de Morgan la touchaient beaucoup plus. Elle arriva même à sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Je suis triste que Kevin ait réagi ainsi. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je voulais l'épouser alors que c'est faux. Constata-t-elle d'un ton compatissant.

-Effectivement, si tu n'aimes pas la personne ça serait cruel envers toi et envers elle de lui avoir dit oui. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Lui répondit sincèrement Morgan

-C'est juste que pendant la conversation on s'est vraiment balancé des choses blessantes et il m'a pas cru honnête, ni envers lui ni envers moi. Cela me fait de la peine, je ne veux plus y penser. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton expéditif espérant de tout cœur éviter des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas forcément de réponses.

-Bon d'accord j'ai compris. Sache que si tu veux en reparler, je serai toujours là. En attendant je te propose d'aller manger un bon hot dog et de nous promener près du parc aux fleurs, tu es ok ? Lui répondit à son tour Morgan d'un ton enjoué pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

-Je te suis mon prince !

Ils sortirent du bureau du FBI et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre. 8: un instant magique_

Garcia était contente d'aller manger au restaurant ambulant de hot dog mais elle était aussi épuisée de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Kévin. De son côté, Morgan était attentif aux moindres réactions de Garcia. Elle n'avait pas vraiment décroché un mot pendant tout le trajet en voiture et Morgan respectait son silence malgré son inquiétude. Arrivé au restaurant ambulant ils s'empressèrent de commander

-Tout à l'air délicieux, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue. Affirma t-elle

-Tu n'y es pas allée avec Kevin ?l'interrogea Morgan surpris.

-Vraiment exceptionnellement, il n'a pas des gouts aussi simple il préfère les restaurants un peu plus chic sans que ce soit gastronomique non plus, tu vois le genre. Et puis il faut dire qu'il affectionne beaucoup plus les salons des nouvelles technologies. Je dois dire que même si j'adore mon métier, j'ai besoin de m'évader quelquefois. Aller au resto c'est faire le vide, partager de bons moment entourés d'une belle ambiance.

-C'est sûr, tu lui en a jamais parlé ?

-Si une fois et il l'a compris. Du coup, ça devenait plus régulier malheureusement il reparlait très vite d'informatique.

-Mince il n'a pas d'autres sujets de conversation ?

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kévin ait été si négligeant avec sa baby girl. Il était révolté par tant de négligence alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas du tout !

- Faut croire que non, en trois ans il n'a jamais su quel été mes fleurs préféré. Raconta t-elle d'un air résigné

-Les glycines. Lui dit-il d'un ton certain

-Oh oui c'est ça, comment tu la sû ?

Elle était grandement étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un sache cela et encore moins Morgan.

-Eh bien je l'ai su quand nous sommes allés au nouveau musée sur les plantes et animaux tropicaux. Nous avons vu des glycines et tu n'as pas cessé de les regarder et de comparer le reste des fleurs à celle-là. Et quand Kevin t'avais amené des roses que tu as à peine regardé, j'ai compris que mon hypothèse était juste. Expliqua t-il tout simplement comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

-Oh je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que nous sommes amis depuis longtemps mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on puisse lire en moi aussi facilement. Je peux te poser une question ? Est-ce qu'il est facile pour les gens de lire en moi, ou est-ce parce que vous êtes tous profiler ?

-On ne se profile pas entre nous tu le sais.

-D'accord mais alors suis-je transparente aux yeux des autres ?

-Je ne crois pas, je pense qu'on a tous plus ou moins ces secret et qu'on ne se révèle pas à tout le monde.

-Je suis différente au boulot et en dehors ? Non parce que si c'est vrai faut me le dire j'arrangerai ça enfin si je peux, j'en sais rien tu en pense quoi ? dit-elle à une rapidité incompréhensive tant elle était paniqué.

-Hey petit cœur calme toi deux minutes, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il se demanda ou elle voulait en venir avec toutes ces questions. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas sûr d'elle quelquefois, mais cette fois il avait l'impression que c'était plus sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de savoir.

-Pour moi tu n'es pas différente pendant et après le boulot, tu es toujours mon cadeau du ciel.

-Et pour moi tu seras toujours mon prince chocolaté. lui dit-elle sur un ton humoristique dont elle avait le secret

-Dans ce cas, puis-je vous proposer princesse de commander le dessert et de m'en laisser vous suggérer un ? Surrenchérit Morgan en participant volontiers à cette joute amicale.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Elle suivi le conseil de Morgan et choisi le meilleurs dessert qu'elle avait gouté. Plus tard, ils partirent se promener près du parc qu'elle adorait tant. Elle se sentie si bien et se surpris à penser que c'était une de ses soirées ou le ciel était parsemé d'étoile plus brillante les unes que les autres, une soirée qui ne pouvait que se terminer par un baiser. A cette constatation elle se sentit soudain troublée. C'était comme si son cœur avait fait un looping majestueux entre le 7ème ciel et la réalité, avant de s'arrêter de battre. Elle tremblait et était bien incapable d'articuler les moindres mots. Morgan surpris par son silence et son attitude l'interrogeât.

-Ma beauté tu vas bien ? Tu es toute drôle ?

En voyant l'air aussi inquiet de Morgan, elle s'attarda sur son regard et s'y vit se noyer sans avoir le réel désir d'en sortir et alors elle comprit : elle était amoureuse de Derek Morgan. Face à cette constatation, elle fut tenté de paniquer mais ne sachant pas comment lui dire ni comment Morgan aurait réagi, il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne.

-Oui tout va bien, j'étais juste ailleurs pendant un petit moment.

-Hum es-tu revenu parmi nous depuis ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Toute cette soirée à l'air de t'avoir remonté le moral, je suis content.

-C'est vrai merci de me l'avoir proposé, nos moments m'ont manqués.

-Moi aussi.

La voyant frissonner, il enleva sa veste et la lui mit autour des épaules. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent de rentrer car ils étaient à bout de fatigue, tant ce début de semaine avait été éprouvant.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : bienvenue chez moi :_

Arrivée à l'appartement de Garcia, ils eurent la surprise de voir un tas de bois au lieu de la maison. Avant de comprendre ce qui aurait pu se passer, ils virent la voisine arrivait en courant.

-Oh mademoiselle Garcia, on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Les jeunes n'étaient pas là, ils n'ont rien pu faire, ni voir quelque chose. Lorsque la police est arrivée elle a relevé les empreintes et ils vont les analyser. Ce dont ils sont sûr c'est que la porte de derrière a été fracturé.

-Oh ma maison.

-Monsieur Lyle a prévenu rapidement les pompiers et par chance il était dans le secteur. Ainsi, ils ont pu rapidement intervenir.

-P'tit cœur en attendant de te trouver un autre appart, tu viens à la maison.

-Merci Morgan j'en reviens pas de ce qui est arrivé, tu te rends compte mes fringues, mes souvenirs, tout.

-Je sais ma puce n'y pense plus.

Ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Morgan et ils furent joyeusement accueillis par Clooney, le chien de Morgan. Morgan proposa à Garcia de s'installer dans sa chambre car la chambre d'ami était en travaux.

-Ma beauté je te laisse mon lit, sa sera plus confortable que le fauteuil.

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te prendre ton lit. Le canapé ira très bien.

-Non je ne veux pas que ma princesse dorme dans le canapé.

-Vu qu'on n'arrive pas à tomber d'accord, tu pourrais dormir avec moi. Dit –elle d'un air mutin

-C'est tentant ma déesse très tentant, mais tu comptes trop pour moi et je te respecte trop pour te considérer comme d'autres filles d'un soir. Lui répondit-il dans le plus grand sérieux du moins autant qu'il en était capable, vu la situation des plus comique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Gentleman jusqu'au bout des ongles hum j'adore !

- Et oui je suis parfait que veux-tu.

-Hey mon prince redescend ton piédestal, sinon je risque de retirer tout ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu m'adore et que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.

-Il n'y a que moi qui peux le savoir. Affirma t-elle d'un ton à la fois plaisant et énigmatique.

Morgan lui indiqua ou se trouvait sa chambre, elle était rarement venu chez Morgan et les rares fois où elle était venue elle ne s'était pas trouvé dans sa chambre. Epuisé, elle entendit à peine Morgan lui dire bonne nuit. Elle huma l'odeur naturelle de Morgan sur les coussins et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas mieux pour s'endormir. Sur le pas de la porte Morgan vit Garcia s'endormir comme une bienheureuse. Il fallait avouer que ça lui faisait bizarre de voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans son lit. A chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, il n'allait jamais chez lui et la seule qui y était jusqu'à présent c'était Garcia. A son grand étonnement, il se sentit en paix, comme si elle avait sa place chez lui. Sur cette dernière pensée, il repartit en direction du salon et attendit le sommeil avec grande impatience. Le lendemain Garcia se réveilla très tôt sans aucune raison apparente et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Tout sourire, elle profita que Morgan dorme pour lui préparer le petit déjeuner. Après tout ce n'est pas la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit ? De plus, c'était la moindre des choses à faire pour le remercier de l'héberger et d'être auprès d'elle tout simplement. Pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner, elle repensa aux sentiments découverts il y a peu envers Morgan. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire tout ça ? Prendrait-elle le risque de rompre leurs amitiés ? Et leurs travails ? Lasse de ses questions qui restaient pour l'instant sans réponse, Garcia disposa rapidement l'ensemble des mets sur la table. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Morgan arriva.

-Bonjour mon joli cœur c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? C'est magnifique merci.

Il était surpris par ce petit déjeuner. Il se promit qu'un jour ce serait lui qui préparerait le petit déjeuner pour Garcia. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il venait de se dire que Garcia lui répondait déjà à sa question.

-Oui c'est moi je suis content que ça te plaise.

-Cela me plait énormément merci, mais tu n'auras pas dû .Viens là.

Il l'attira dans ses bras pour un câlin rempli de remerciement. Elle se laissa volontiers aller dans les bras de Morgan sentant son cœur battre contre le sien. Ils mangèrent en silence l'un assis à côté de l'autre, puis ils se préparèrent pour aller au bureau.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : vengeance insoupçonnée _

L'enquête du jour les mena à Washington. C'était une enquête d'une trop grande ampleur pour que seul le FBI intervienne. Toutes les agences de défenses devaient se rejoindre à Washington, car elles étaient toutes ciblées. La pression était à son comble, un tueur en série sévissait. Alors qu'il était tous en fin d'enquête après plusieurs heures de travail, le réseau électrique se coupa sans cesse déstabilisant l'ensemble des réseaux et ordinateurs. Tout cela était un grand frein au travail des analystes présent sur cette enquête. L'urgence était décrétée et tous les agents électriciens étaient sur place. Après un travail acharné des électriciens, le réseau revient à Washington pendant un moment assez long permettant ainsi aux agents de boucler leurs enquêtes. L'équipe recontacta Garcia dès que le réseau revint afin de l'informer qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Seulement personne n'y parvient et cela étonnait tout le monde, Garcia la mordu de technologie n'aurait jamais pris le risque de laisser un de ses portables déchargés. L'équipe essaya désespérément de la joindre et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la dixième fois qu'elle réussit.

-Babygirl dit moi ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Morgan

-Je ne comprends pas le réseau n'arrête pas de se couper puis de revenir, je m'étonne même qu'on puisse communiquer. Lui répondit Garcia

-C'est vrai que c'est étonnant on a essayé de te contacter au moins dix fois avant de te joindre, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je pourrais si la connection reste assez longtemps, mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas pu. Je vais essayer d'aller voir si je peux aider les agents électriciens.

-D'accord tiens nous au courant bye ma…

Morgan ne put finir sa phrase que déjà le réseau se coupa. Elle décida de descendre au sous-sol afin d'apporter son aide aux agents électriciens. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas compétente en électricité, mais l'informatique elle connaissait. Quand le réseau reviendrait, elle pourrait faire une manipulation à partir de son ordinateur et tenter de maintenir la connexion. Elle s'aida d'une petite lampe de poche acheter récemment pour se repérer dans le noir. Arrivé en bas, elle trouva bizarre de ne voir personne alors que tous les outils étaient là. Les agents électriciens seraient-ils partis sans leurs outils ? Etaient-ils partis rapidement sur un autre lieu ? Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre à toutes ces questions, une personne s'approcha d'elle la faisant sursauter et elle laissa tomber sa lampe de poche.

-Heu qui êtes-vous ? Un agent électricien ? Vous venez réparer tout cela ?demanda Garcia intrigué et pas très rassuré

-Hum agent électricien, non mais vous rigolez pénélope Garcia ! lui répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton moqueur et qui faisait réellement froid dans le dos.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je connais énormément de choses sur toi, sur ta vie, au boulot et y compris ta chère équipe. Derek Morgan est ton préféré n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça vous connaissez ma vie, mon équipe ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Derek ?

-Arrête avec tes questions stupides, petite idiote !

-Il n'y a rien de stupide à essayer de comprendre, c'est peut-être vous l'imbécile qui vous cachait derrière le rideau pour pas que je ne vois pas votre visage !

-Silence ! A quoi cela te servirait de voir mon visage, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de mon piège.

-Quoi ! Quel piège ?

En se retournant dans tous les sens, elle entendit un clic qui ressemblait à celui des menottes. Le piège dans lequel elle était prise était construit d'une façon qu'il s'actionnait dès que la personne était retenue par les menottes. Le piège était complété par des fils électriques reliant un ensemble d'appareils électriques entre eux. C'était si compliqué, seul un génie aurait pu faire cela et encore il fallait vraiment être tordu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?

-Un bordel ingénieux tu ne trouves pas ? Si tu savais comme c'est gratifiant de te voir piégé, tout en sachant que ton équipe ne peut pas intervenir, que Morgan ne peut rien faire. N'essaie pas de te libérer tu risquerais de te faire très très mal…

Il s'était exprimé sur un ton moqueur, condescendant, sûr de lui. Soudain sans qu'elle sache comment elle reçut une décharge électrique. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle essaya de comprendre comment il faisait. Par quel moyen il pouvait remettre en place le réseau s'il était éloigné du tableau électrique ?

-Vous êtes complétement fous ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous prenez un risque de vous blesser aussi ? Vous êtes suicidaire ou quoi ?

- Suicidaire? Au contraire, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide qu'aujourd'hui. Lui répondit-il de façon étrangement calme.

-Pourquoi vous faite ça ? Vous voulez vous venger de l'équipe, du FBI ?

-Sa suffit avec tes questions ! Admire mon chef d'œuvre.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre de quel chef d'œuvre il parlait, elle reçut une forte décharge électrique. Il se décida enfin à arrêter et Garcia pu reprendre son souffle.

-Ahhhhhhh… Arrêtez cela tout de suite qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Patience tu le sauras très vite, permet moi de te poser une question que pense tu de mon piège ?

-Pardon?

Elle était réellement surprise, comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question au vue de la situation. Le plus surprenant était qu'il semblait douter alors qu'il était si sûr de lui. Ce sont deux comportements complétement opposés.

-Voyons de quoi as-tu peur, tu peux me répondre tu sais je ne ferais rien c'est promis.

-C'est un piège dangereux, compliqué et difficile à mettre sur pied, vous êtes soit un génie ou un fou pour faire ça et je pencherais plus pour la deuxième option vous concernant !

-Attention ! Ne m'insulte pas je ne supporterai pas ça et tu en souffriras. Mais laisse moi te dire que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas, après tout le génie ça ne s'explique pas !

Cette dernière remarque lui fit tilt, mais elle n'osait pas y croire. Son ravisseur n'était autre que Kévin lynch son ex petit-ami. Ceci expliquerait qu'il sache aussi bien contrôlé le réseau avec ses connaissances en informatique et celle du FBI. Mais de là a vouloir se venger, c'était horrible de voir à quel point il perdait le contrôle. Ou étais passé le Kévin lynch adorable avec qui elle était sortie pendant trois ans ?

-Oh mon dieu Kévin c'est toi ?

-Tu en a mis du temps à réagir chérie ! J'ai été plus rapide que lui cette fois

Il jubilait encore plus que toute à l'heure, c'était hallucinant et flippant surtout.

-Mais de qui tu parles encore ?

-Toujours la même personne qui a grâce à tes yeux, mais il n'est pas aussi talentueux que tu le crois.

-Encore une fois de qui tu parles ?

-De Derek Morgan ça a toujours été lui, mais là on joue sur mon terrain. Il ne me battra pas, je ne serais plus celui que l'on considère seulement comme l'intello de service et trop sérieux pour être fréquentable !

-Laisse Derek en dehors de tout ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a suggérer de refuser ta demande, je l'ai fait parce que tu n'aurais pas pu être heureux et moi non plus.

-Tais-toi je suis sûr que s'il n'avait pas été là, on serait ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te libérer de son emprise tu seras à moi tu m'entends! A moi !

Il lançait des décharges à tout bout de champs. En réalité, il envoyait des décharges de plus en plus importantes au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. S'écroulant à nouveau sous l'effet de la décharge, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit plus calme en espérant que cela ait de l'influence sur lui.

-Tu ne pourras me retenir contre ma volonté ce n'est pas ça aimer. Essaie de le comprendre tu ne veux pas que je sois malheureuse ?

Elle essaya de prendre un ton compatissant même si elle avait du mal tant elle souffrait par toutes ses décharges et tant elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait advenir. Après tout, elle n'avait en aucun cas soupçonné un changement de comportement chez Kévin.

-Tu m'y oblige si ce n'est pas avec moi, tu ne seras pas avec lui !jamais je n'accepterai ça !

-Arrête tout de suite ! J'ai compris que tu m'en veux mais ça ne servira à rien de me retenir. L'équipe va arriver.

-Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.

-Quoi ne me dit pas que tu as organisé un piège pour eux aussi, tu ne ferais pas ça si tu m'aimais vraiment !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse qu'il lui envoya encore une décharge.

-La ferme ! On va voir si ton équipe et surtout Morgan tient autant à toi.

-Je sais qu'elle viendra !

Garcia savait qu'elle aurait dû garder son calme, mais comment faire quand il s'en prenait à son équipe, sa famille. Rares ont été les fois où elle avait été courageuse au contraire elle avait tendance à paniquer très rapidement et pour si peu, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé. Pour défendre son équipe et la préserver au maximum, elle se battrait avec une force jusqu'a là insoupçonnée. Par la suite il ne cessa de parler tout seul comme s'il avait trouvé la suite de son plan. Impuissante et effrayée, elle espéra profondément que l'équipe arrive rapidement. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle devait essayer de gagner du temps pour envisager une solution quelconque qui lui permettrait de prévenir l'équipe. Ainsi cette dernière saurait à quoi s'attendre avant d'être face à lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : reprenons le contrôle de la situation_

Elle eut soudain l'idée d'abonder dans son sens pour tester sa réaction.

-Kévin j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dis et tu as raison. C'est toi qui est fait pour moi j'ai eu tort de refuser ta demande en mariage.

-Qui crois-tu berner, je sais que tu mens !

Comment pouvait-elle revenir sur sa décision aussi vite se dit Kévin, d'un autre côté il espérait tant. Il avait sûrement réussi à lui faire peur et c'est tant mieux !

-Non je te jure en voyant tout ce que tu es prêt à faire, je me rends compte que je t'ai mal jugé et c'est toi qui a raison depuis le début. Mais tu sais pour aller au bout de ta vengeance tu devrais appeler Morgan pour être sûr qu'il le sache. Après tout, il est tellement sûr de lui qu'il ne peut pas comprendre les sentiments des autres et surtout les nôtres qui sont si fort.

Elle s'écouta parler et ne put s'empêcher d'être écœuré par ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais elle se dit qu'elle devait absolument le contacter.

-Tu as raison, appelons-le.

Il composa le numéro de Morgan, quand soudain Garcia arrêta son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est moi qui veux lui parler cela aura plus de poids et il me croira plus facilement.

Il le savait elle mentait, dans ce cas il allait la punir. Après tout, elle avait que ce qu'elle méritait. De plus, il était si enthousiaste d'entendre la réaction de Derek, il serait bientôt aussi désespéré que lui lorsque Garcia l'avait laissé tomber.

-Bon d'accord mais fait vite et fait gaffe !

Il composa le numéro de Morgan et approcha le téléphone près de l'oreille de Garcia. Morgan entendit son téléphone et décrocha se doutant que c'était surement Garcia.

-P'tit cœur on est dans l'avion, on a été perturbé par les changements météo mais tout a bien maintenant, et toi de ton côté ? Lui dit Morgan d'un ton rassuré de l'avoir entendu au téléphone.

-Je ne suis pas ton p'tit cœur, je voulais juste te dire que c'est fini tu ne pourras plus rien faire, je vais épouser Kévin, je l'aime et sache qu'il a plein de contact qui pourrait t'en dissuader.

Elle dit ça d'un ton qu'elle espérait colérique et en espérant de tout cœur qu'il comprenne.

-Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes c'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi tu me parle de Kévin ?

-N'insiste pas Morgan tu sais que je suis sérieuse et n'oublie pas que c'est un génie de l'informatique lui aussi, il est capable de beaucoup de chose très dangereuse si on l'y pousse !

-P'tit cœur heu Garcia tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu me dire ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre Kevin lui pris le combiné et parla directement à Morgan.

-Ecoute moi bien Derek elle est ici avec moi et elle m'aime et si tu essayes de m'en empêcher je me vengerai ?

Le ton qu'avait employé Kévin était froid, maquiavélique.

-Kévin si c'est ce qu'elle veut je la laisserai, je ne veux que son bonheur mais tu sais qu'elle ta dit non.

-Tais-toi je vais te dire la vérité. Je ferais tout pour que tu ne l'approche pas et qu'elle ne t'approche, quitte à la garder chaque jour prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

-Kévin ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter. Réfléchis s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, comment elle pourra t'aimer ? Tu ne l'as verra plus.

Morgan essaya de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus sur lui. Il savait en tant que profileur qu'il ne fallait mettre en colère quelqu'un d'aussi instable et surtout qui l'était devenu trop rapidement. Kévin n'avait jamais été comme ça, il ne correspondait pas du tout au profil type.

-Au moins elle ne te verra plus non plus et tu souffriras autant que j'ai souffert !

-Kévin c'est à moi que tu en veux alors réglons ça, mais ne la mêle pas à cette histoire. Si tu l'aimes-tu lui dois ça.

Il pensa qu'en faisant appel au bien-être de Garcia, il réagirait. Dans le cas contraire, cela lui permettrait d'évaluer la dangerosité exacte de cette situation et les conséquences que subiraient Garcia.

-C'est moi qui décide je ne passerai plus pour le dernier de la classe, le raté de service !

A cette dernière phrase Morgan eu peur pour Garcia. Si Kévin était à ce point versatile et très rapidement, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ses réactions tellement elles pouvaient être nombreuses. Tout dépendrait réellement de ce que dirait Garcia. Kévin venait de raccrocher et vit que Garcia avait essayé de se libérer. Au même moment, il appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique. Elle cria sous le coup de la surcharge qui lui fit si mal, qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda Kévin avec colère, d'un ton certain il lui affirma qu'elle lui obéirait qu'elle qu'en soit le prix. Elle se tient tranquille un moment reprenant un peu de force. Face à elle, Kevin passa de la jubilation à la colère et à la démence la plus profonde répétant qu'il fallait se venger. Il devint très vite incontrôlable et dans sa réaction il ne cessait d'appuyer sur sa télécommande sans aucune conscience du réel danger. Elle avait enfin compris comment il manipulait le réseau, ce qui ne la rassura pour rien au monde. Elle espéra que l'équipe arrive le plus vite possible, car elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait tenir face à la folie d'un tel homme.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 : danger et grande inquiétude_

L'équipe restait très inquiète, surtout Morgan qui se rappela les paroles de Garcia concernant à la fois ses sentiments pour Kévin et son inquiétude qu'elle avait essayé de cacher au téléphone. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas joignable, vu que c'est Kévin qui contrôlait le réseau. Cela le rendait fou de savoir que c'était Kévin qui menait le jeu, et surtout un jeu empreint d'une grande dangerosité. L'équipe ne put appeler les autres agences de défenses, ces dernières étaient aussi ciblées avaient dû se déplacer jusqu'à Washington pour cette enquête. Tout le monde était dans l'avion sur le chemin du retour, personne n'était encore arrivé sur place. Reid qui regardait l'ordinateur avec espoir vit un signal, cependant il s'éteignit si rapidement qu'il crut rêver. Quelque temps après, l'ordinateur se ralluma et à ce moment il appela tout le monde.

-Le signal est revenu ! S'exclama Reid encore étonné de sa découverte.

-Quoi comment ça ? Demanda l'équipe curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas, au départ le réseau revenait par intermittence et là j'ai l'impression qu'il est permanent. Mais comment contacter Garcia ? Je viens d'essayer son téléphone malheureusement sans succès.

-Lynch, essayons le portable de lynch ! leur rappela Morgan

Ils appelèrent Kevin mais seule Garcia l'entendit. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas répondre elle souffrait trop de toute ses décharges électriques.

-Morgan, Reid essayaient encore. Recommanda Hotch

Reid et Morgan se mirent au travail sans attendre, l'un essayant le portable de Garcia et l'autre celui de Kévin.

-Nous pourrons essayer de connecter l'ensemble des caméras, pour essayer de voir quelque chose. proposa JJ toute confiante

-On y arrivera pas il n'y a aucune caméra dans les bureaux sauf le hall d'entrée et la salle d'interrogatoire. Et je pense que personne ne sait prendre les commandes d'un ordinateur à distance. On va tous s'y mettre et essayer de recontacter les autres agences, qui pourraient éventuellement intervenir. Indiqua Hotch à toute l'équipe avec tout le calme dont il faisait preuve quelques soit les circonstances, même si lui aussi était inquiet.

-D'accord. Répondit toute l'équipe à l'unisson

Au bout du cinquième essai, Garcia pu récupérer le portable in extrémis en se déplaçant furtivement jusqu'au bureau. L'entreprise était difficile, elle devait à la fois surmonter ses douleurs et surveiller Kévin. Elle profita des espaces entre les décharges qui étaient courts certes, mais cela suffirait sûrement pour envoyer un message à Morgan. Il fallait qu'elle y parvienne, pas seulement pour elle mais pour la sécurité de l'équipe. Morgan entendit son portable et il vit un message de Garcia « Kevin fou piéger fils commande réseau au sec ».En voyant ça, Morgan comprit que Garcia était retenu dans un piège qui était directement relié au réseau, et il supposa qu'à chaque fois que Kévin remettait le réseau en marche elle en subissait les conséquences. Il fit part de ses découvertes à l'équipe et Reid qui lui confirma son hypothèse. D'après lui, c'était fort possible, même si le plus difficile était de modifier le circuit électrique. C'était le même principe qu'une bombe, sauf que dans ce cas-là il n'était pas question d'explosif. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Quantico et se précipitèrent dans les bureaux du FBI. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau de Kévin. Ne trouvant personne, l'équipe se demanda ou pouvait-il bien être jusqu'à ce que Morgan se rappelle que Garcia était partie voir au sous-sol afin d'atteindre la remise électrique. Il se hatèrent et ils entendirent Garcia crier. Ils essayèrent d'éloigner Garcia, mais le réseau de fil électrique qui entourait ses bras les empêchait d'agir, il fallait donc recouper à nouveau le réseau. Après plusieurs efforts, ils purent enlever la télécommande des mains de Kévin grâce à l'effet de surprise et ainsi éloigner Garcia. Morgan la vit inerte et il eut peur. Avec l'aide de Reid, ils défirent le système tandis que les autres avaient déjà appelés l'ambulance. Kévin était retenu par Hotch et Rossi pendant que Reid et Morgan soutenait Garcia. Celle-ci reprit connaissance quelques minutes le temps d'apercevoir ces deux sauveurs. En attente des ambulances, ils essayèrent de faire en sorte que Garcia reste éveillé. De l'autre côté du couloir, Kévin était réellement incontrôlable qu'il fallait que d'autres membres de l'équipe se joignent à Hotch et Rossi pour le maintenir. L'ambulance arriva rapidement et Morgan ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et monta dans le camion.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 : Garcia à l'hôpital :_

En route vers l'hôpital tous les médecins s'affairaient autour de Garcia qui s'était évanouie. Morgan ne put aller plus loin car il était en train de l'opérer. L'équipe le rejoigna très rapidement et ils attendirent des nouvelles du docteur. Morgan qui s'en voulait énormément ne put formuler aucune parole, il était sous le choc. Face à cela, l'équipe était terriblement inquiète mais personne n'osait lui parlait. Tous savaient que lorsque Morgan était dans cet état, il n'écoutait personne. Le médecin arriva vite pour leur donner des nouvelles.

-Pénélope Garcia ? interrogea le médecin

-Oui c'est nous comment va-t-elle ? répondit l'équipe en cœur.

-Elle est très affaiblie, les décharges ont été très importantes.

-Est-ce qu'elle aura de graves séquelles à l'avenir ? demanda Morgan

-Elle va sûrement avoir quelques séquelles, mais avec un bon traitement il n'y a pas de raison pour que les séquelles soient plus importantes. Elle dort pour l'instant et notre équipe la surveille constamment. leur expliqua patiemment le médecin

-Vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera au bout de combien de temps ? demanda JJ

-Une semaine, deux ça dépendra d'elle. Bien que je comprenne que vous voulez qu'elle se réveille, garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'est plus en danger.

-Merci docteur.

-Nous devrions aller nous reposer l'enquête a été éprouvante et le retour également, Garcia va bien elle est hors de danger on la verra demain. Leur suggéra Hotch même s'il se doutait que sa proposition ne fasse pas l'unanimité au sein de l'équipe.

-Allez-y si vous voulez moi je veux rester. Affirma Morgan d'un ton sans appel comme l'avait supposé Hotch

-Morgan tu es épuisé. Lui dit Hotch qui comprenait la réaction de Morgan, mais qui savait aussi que Morgan manquait cruellement de repos et qu'il aurait été plus sage de se reposer et revenir après.

-Non je vous assure j'ai besoin de rester.

Resté seul, Morgan prit la main de Garcia et commença à lui parler en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle se réveille très vite.

-Mon p'tit cœur pourquoi cela t'est arrivé à toi ? C'est moi qui aurais dû être dans ce piège, c'est après moi qu'il en avait après tout ? Je ne mérite pas ton dévouement total à me protéger, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi la première fois, lors de ta rencontre avec le mec du coffee shop. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait malheur. Babygirl ça ne va plus être pareil sans toi au boulot mais ne t'inquiète pas on arrêtera Kévin, je te le promets. Je t'en prie réveille-toi, pas pour moi, pour toi. Tu as la vie devant toi et plein de personnes comptent sur toi. Pour l'instant, l'équipe est repartit au bureau mais ils viendront rapidement te voir tu peux en être certaine.

L'équipe vint régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de Garcia et elle déplorait qu'il n'y ait aucune modification sur son état de santé, depuis maintenant une semaine. A chaque fin d'enquête, Morgan disait à peine au revoir à l'équipe et filait à l'hôpital. Quelquefois, il doutait qu'elle se réveille un jour. Il avait une étrange impression comme si cet accident lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Garcia. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux, cela était certain même s'il n'aurait su dire exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Entre les enquêtes et ses visites à l'hôpital, il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre au coup de fil nombreux de sa mère depuis quelques jours. Il se promit de la rappeler lorsqu'il aurait un moment. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que Fran Morgan s'inquiéterai énormément après avoir eu un appel de l'équipe, qui espérait qu'elle puisse aider Morgan. En effet, même si l'équipe était essentiellement composée de profiler, il se doutait que le problème de Morgan allait au-delà de son inquiétude pour Garcia. Ainsi, elle décida de se rendre directement en Virginie auprès de Morgan et son amie Garcia.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : je serais toujours là pour toi mon fils _

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Fran demanda la chambre de pénélope Garcia et elle dû s'expliquer avec le garde devant sa porte. Le garde ne pouvant déroger à ses responsabilités refusa de la laisser entrer. Attiré par le bruit, Morgan ouvrit la porte. Bien qu'il soit surpris il se porta garant pour sa mère. Voir son petit garçon si triste et déboussolé étreint le cœur de Fran.

-Derek je suis contente de te voir mon ange. S'exclama toute heureuse Fran.

-Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Non pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir, mais je suis surpris.

-Je peux comprendre mais j'étais inquiète tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, or tu n'as jamais ignoré mes appels ou éventuellement tu me rappelais dans les meilleurs délais. Par la suite ton équipe m'a appelé, elle est terriblement inquiète et elle pense que je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider réellement. Il semblerait que le problème soit plus profond, tu vas devoir m'éclairer.

- Je suis désoler, je n'avais pas réellement envie de parler. Je savais que tu aurais deviné directement mon inquiétude. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, tout est embrouillé. Lui expliqua Morgan d'un ton triste et dont le silence était plus révélateur que l'ensemble des mots qu'il aurait pu formuler.

- Tu as besoin de repos Derek, tu devrais rentrer et te reposer ne serait-ce que deux heures. Rien qu'à voir ta tête, on voit bien que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours. S'il te plaît je suis sûr que Garcia te dirait la même chose, ne t'inquiète pas on t'avertira à la minute où elle se réveillera.

-Je veux être là quand elle se réveille, j'ai beaucoup de chose à lui dire.

-Derek tu viens de me dire que tu n'arrivais pas à mettre de l'ordre dans tes idées, tu crois que ça va être facile de lui parler en sachant qu'elle sera en plus très fatiguée.

Sur le coup, Morgan ne trouva rien à redire. Il était partagé entre sa raison qui lui recommander vivement d'aller se reposer et son cœur qui lui ordonner de rester. Après un long débat avec soi-même, son corps réagit sans prévenir et il sentit soudain la fatigue l'envahir. Une fatigue qu'il n'avait ressentie jusqu'à présent, tant l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines depuis qu'il avait découvert Garcia. Face à ce constat, il ne put qu'abdiquer à la demande de sa mère même s'il souhaitait tout de même s'assurer qu'il y ait un autre membre de l'équipe avec Garcia.

-Heu ouais tu as sans doute raison. Je vais demander à un des membres de l'équipe de venir et on va aller à la maison. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander où sont mes grandes sœurs ?comment es-tu venu ?

- Tes sœurs sont encore à Chicago, elles n'ont pas pu venir à cause de la période de Thanksgiving qui les oblige à ne pas quitter leur travail. J'ai pris l'avion ce matin et je suis venue directement à l'hôpital.

-Ok attend moi une seconde j'appelle l'équipe.

Il appela JJ en premier qui put se libérer et qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle amènerait Henri .Le petit aurait sûrement de l'influence dans le rétablissement de Garcia. Arrivé à son appartement, Morgan se reposa au moins deux heures. Sa mère en avait profité pour faire du café, sachant pertinemment que son fils en réclamerait à son réveil. Morgan et Fran s'installèrent tranquillement sur le fauteuil et débutèrent leur conversation.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, j'avais besoin de parler. Tu sais j'ai rarement avoué avoir besoin des autres et pourtant je le fait aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de toi, de mes sœurs, de Garcia, de mon équipe, je n'en avais pas réellement conscience avant ces derniers jours.

-Je sais, tu ne l'as jamais clairement exprimé même quand tu étais petit.

-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas que j'étais à ce point renfermé à cet âge.

-Cela a commencé à la mort de ton père. Le fait que tu l'ai vu mourir, tu l'adorais cela ta complètement bouleversé. J'en avais conscience et j'espère avoir fait de mon mieux pour te soutenir. Affirma Fran avec espoir voilé d'une crainte que d'autre aurait pu ignorer mais pas Morgan, non seulement parce qu'il était son fils mais surtout parce qu'il était profiler. Il observait pour la première fois de la vulnérabilité chez sa mère. Elle était si forte qu'elle ne montrait jamais rien et il se rendit compte à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour elle de surmonter son chagrin, pour faire face à celui de ses enfants. Elle avait été la meilleure des mamans cela était certain et elle devait l'entendre pour mieux le comprendre.

-Tu es la meilleure tu as tout fait pour nous malgré ton chagrin à surmonter, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas pu voir toutes les souffrances que t'as infligé Carl Bufford, je suis si désoler.

-Tu ne savais pas j'en avais parlé à personne, c'est finit maintenant. Tu sais peu de temps après la première enquête à Chicago, j'ai décidé d'entreprendre une thérapie pour dépasser ça.

-Oh Derek je suis si fière de toi ! Je suis sûr que ton père le serait aussi. Nos enfants ont toujours été notre plus grande fierté.

-Nous aussi nous sommes fière de vous, vous avez été géniaux comme parent tu étais la force de la famille et papa était le protecteur.

-Oh ...

Emu autant que sa mère il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il se libéra quelques minutes plus tard et elle l'interrogea sur ce qui le peinait réellement. Elle se douta que cela avait un rapport avec l'analyste du FBI et meilleure amie pénélope Garcia. A bien y réfléchir c'est peut-être ce dernier point qui bouleversait tant Derek.

-Tu as dit toute à l'heure que c'était la prise d'otage de Garcia qui avait tout remué en toi, peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

-C'est son petit ami enfin ex je crois aujourd'hui, il sortait ensemble et quelques jours avant il lui a proposé de l'épouser et elle a dit non. Lui expliqua Morgan

-Il a voulu se venger c'est cela ? Devina-t-elle

-Oui et je n'étais pas là pour la protéger, je n'ai pas été présent pour elle dans les moments où elle avait le plus besoin de moi. Je lui en ai voulu après qu'elle est découvert mon passé, alors qu'elle et l'équipe souhaitait simplement me protéger. Je lui ai expliqué ma réaction, elle m'a d'abord passé un savon et elle s'est mise à pleurer parce qu'elle comprenait ma peine. Expliqua Morgan qi culpabilisait énormément de son attitude.

-C'est une réelle amie, elle n'a pas hésité à te dire la vérité même si cela lui faisait mal encore plus qu'à toi j'en suis sûr. Lui expliqua Fran qui était reconnaissante de savoir que son fils avait une telle amie proche de lui.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Tout commençait à s'arranger jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre ce mec au coffee shop.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle a aidé un mec qui avait son ordinateur bloqué et pour la remercier il l'a invité à diner. Elle m'en a parlé et j'ai été maladroit, elle a cru que je ne croyais pas capable un homme de s'intéresser à elle parce qu'elle est différente….

-différente ?d'un point de vue physique ? Elle adorait son fils, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas fait la bêtise de s'arrêter aux apparences, cette petite ne le méritait pas !

-Ne te méprend pas je ne critique pas son physique. Je trouve qu'elle est très bien et puis c'est une sacrément femme tu sais. Elle s'habille de façon très coloré elle a toujours un sourire pour tout le monde, malgré toutes les horreurs que l'on voit pendant les enquêtes. Et d'un autre côté, elle déteste le changement elle peut se mettre à paniquer et dans ces cas-là elle parle à tort et à travers, ça fait rire tu devrais voir ça.

Il avait un sourire si attendrissant qu'elle en fut tout émue et elle se demanda s'il ne ressentait pas autre chose pour elle .Si oui, en était-il conscient ? La suite de la conversation l'aiderait en savoir plus. Non pas qu'elle soit curieuse mais elle était si heureuse, elle aurait peut-être bientôt les petits enfants qu'elle espérait tant. Cependant sachant que Morgan n'apprécierait pas sa dernière pensée, elle redevint sérieuse.

-J'ai l'impression de la voir comme si elle était face à moi. Je suppose qu'ayant mal interprété tes paroles elle a fini par accepter ce rendez-vous pour te prouver le contraire ?

-Je n'en suis pas fière, mais c'est vrai et raison de plus de m'en vouloir doublement. Après notre conversation elle a accepté un rendez-vous avec lui et à la fin, il lui a tiré dessus ! S'écria t-il scandalisé

-Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé après ça ? Elle était tout aussi scandalisé que lui, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux la réaction de Morgan à présent.

-Sa voisine avait appelé l'ambulance et après avoir fait une enquête plus approfondie, on a coincé le type qui aujourd'hui il est mort. Et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré Kévin.

-Je suis rassuré que tout se soit bien fini, et je crois que le plus important pour elle et ce qui devrait l'être pour toi aussi, c'est qu'au moins le tueur ne pourra plus sévir.

-Peut-être mais j'ai eu si peur et de la voir comme ça à l'hôpital c'était insupportable.

-Je peux comprendre j'ai réagi de la même façon quand ton père était à l'hôpital après s'être fait tiré dessus.

-Plus tard les choses ont repris leurs courts, je me suis promis à moi-même de veiller sur elle encore plus que d'habitude. De son côté, elle m'a promis d'être prudente. Mais rien ne laissait prévoir que Kévin serait devenu fou furieux. Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'en vois plein des tueurs en série et autres psychopathes. Seulement rien chez ce garçon ne laissait prévoir qu'il allait vouloir se venger de son refus et la maintenir dans un piège hautement dangereux. Il semblait gentil et parfait pour elle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu avant et de ne pas avoir été là à temps surtout. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si elle avait succombé à la folie de Kévin. Affirma Morgan la mort dans l'âme.

-Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser à ce point rien n'est ta faute, ni même celle de Garcia c'est celle de Kévin. Et puis vous avez beau être une équipe de talentueux profilers, il est difficile d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un quand on le voit en coup de vent. Vous ne faîte jamais d'enquêtes avec lui si j'ai bien compris ?

Elle était si désoler pour son p'tit garçon, elle devait essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pouvait avancer s'il restait bloqué dans sa culpabilité.

-Effectivement on l'apercevait juste quand il venait chercher Garcia. Excepté l'enquête sur James Battle, le mec du coffee shop on n'a jamais travaillé réellement avec lui. Mais tout de même on dirait que je le fait exprès, je ne suis jamais là pour elle je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

-Tu ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts et je suis sûr qu'elle le comprend et qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Quand il est arrivé ce dernier accident, tu étais dans l'avion et encore même là vous faisiez tout pour rentrer en contact avec elle. C'est aussi une façon de l'aider.

-Je ne veux pas la perdre pas seulement pour tenir ma promesse mais aussi parce qu'elle est un vrai cadeau du ciel. Elle m'a toujours soutenu, elle me faisait rire alors que j'allais au plus mal. Elle est toujours honnête et n'hésite pas à m'ouvrir les yeux quand c'est nécessaire. Elle est la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir.

Il pensait tout ce qu'il disait et il espérait qu'un jour il aurait une chance d'être cet ami là pour elle en retour.

-Derek tu te rends compte que pour une fille qui est ta meilleure amie, elle est la seule à pouvoir te bouleverser profondément, à te faire réfléchir. Elle détruit toutes les barrières que tu as toi-même érigées autour de ton cœur. Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi, si ce n'est lorsque tu es en notre présence. Elle en était sûr désormais il l'aimait et elle s'en étonnait même qu'il ne l'ait pas vu plus tôt. Ah quel grand pouvoir exerce l'amour sur les Hommes. Elle en riait intérieurement car elle aussi était passée par là et se souvenait de sa réaction.

-Eh bien oui on est proche, très proche même, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

-Derek on n'agit pas comme tu le fait si on ne ressent pas quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié. Ce flirt, cette impression qui émane de vous quand vous agissez ainsi, je pense que cela dénote autre chose qu'une amitié. Seulement lorsqu'on est concerné on ne voit pas tout cela, c'est une grande vague de bonheur qui vous aveugle. Alors on préfère s'accrocher à ce que l'on pense acquis sans voir que même cela a changé. Ne pense-tu pas qu'il y a une raison pour que tu te sentes si proche d'elle, encore même plus que le reste de tes amies que tu connais depuis aussi longtemps ? De son côté crois-tu qu'elle ait refusé une demande en mariage au bout de trois ans de relation sans raison ?

-Heu que dois-je comprendre exactement ? Es-tu en train de me dire que je serai peut-être amoureux de Garcia et elle aussi ? Je l'aurai su si c'était le cas non ?

Il ne fut plus capable de suivre la discussion pendant quelques minutes. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression que sa mère avait remarqué quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? Bon sang il est censé être profilers rien ne lui échappe habituellement ! Alors pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi sa mère lui annonçait ça, comme si elle en savait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. C'était agaçant de voir à quel point elle avait toujours été intuitive.

-Le grand amour fait peur, mais comme on dit sans peur pas de frissons.

-Tu parles, c'est quoi cette phrase toute faite ? Et puis comment peux-tu avoir l'air si sûr de toi, alors que même moi je n'en sais rien ?

-C'est cela moque toi tant que tu veux mais cette phrase est on ne peut plus juste. Pour en revenir à ta question, sache que je te connais mon fils et je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux. Quand tu parles de Pénélope qui est la première femme que tu mentionnes dans nos conversations, les mots te viennent si spontanément. Si tu ne parviens pas à écouter ton cœur alors ses paroles seront vides de sens. Pose toi les bonnes questions car seule toi a les bonnes réponses. Tu mérites la vérité et elle aussi. Ecoutes tes sentiments et pas ta raison pour une fois. Ainsi, tu pourras être honnête envers toi-même et ensuite envers elle.

-Tu as raison. Je vais suivre tes conseils mais une dernière question, comment je saurais que j'ai ma réponse ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu, ça sera comme une évidence.

-Ok, je vais appeler JJ pour prendre des nouvelles de Garcia.

Il appela JJ pendant que sa mère s'était éloignée. JJ lui dit qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle allait bien. Garcia souhaitait lui parler quelque minute entre filles. Bien qu'il voulait voir sa meilleure amie avec impatiente, il décida d'y aller dans une heure ou deux.


	15. Chapter 15

_**C**__hapitre 15 : les conseils indispensables d'une meilleure amie _

JJ observa Garcia se réveiller et elle put constater à quel point elle était fatigué et elle semblait soucieuse. Elle semblait soucieuse, un peu paniqué comme un enfant qui avait fait une grosse bêtise et qui avait peur des représailles. Intrigué, elle demanda à Garcia ce qui n'allait pas.

-Alors Garcia comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Fatiguée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir roulé sous un rouleau compresseur. Les médocs me font du bien.

-Si tu n'as pas mal, tu as l'air triste. Tu veux m'en parler cela te soulagerait ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, par quoi je commence ?

- Par le début en général sa facilite grandement les choses. Lui dit JJ sur un ton humoristique.

- Ne me fait pas trop rire JJ ou sinon je vais avoir mal aux côtes. Lui répondit Garcia qui sentait le fou rire arrivait à grande vitesse.

-Désoler mais dans ce cas ne dit pas des choses aussi marrantes. Surenchérit JJ

-On peut d'abord papoter de tout et de rien avant de revenir à ce qui me préoccupe ?

La demande de Garcia était plutôt inhabituelle surtout lorsqu'on la connaissait. Elle était plutôt du genre bavarde, elle se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui la préoccupé.

-Tu n'essaierais pas de te défiler ? Parce que ça ne marchera pas.

-Promis je ne me défile pas.

-Bon d'accord, alors Henri est en train de jouer dans la petite salle réservé aux enfants. Il est venu me dire tout à l'heure qu'il a une amoureuse et il est tout timide tu le verrais c'est à mourir de rire.

-Oh mon p'tit ange Grandit.

-Eh oui il grandit trop vite, je voudrais qu'il reste encore mon p'tit garçon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas même s'il grandit ce n'est pas encore un adulte, et même dans ce dernier cas tu seras toujours sa maman.

-Tu as surement raison. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je te demande de quoi tu voulais me parler et que tu ne voulais pas que Morgan entende.

Garcia trouvait cela marrant que JJ réagisse comme une mère poule. Mais son amie avait raison, il était temps d'aborder le sujet qui fâche comme on dit.

-Ben en fait, c'est un peu par rapport à lui. J'ai besoin de tes conseils surtout en ce moment. J'ai pas mal réfléchis à tous les évènements de cette année : l'attitude de Morgan pendant l'enquête à Chicago, le mec du coffee shop, et mon refus d'épouser Kévin, sa vengeance .Quelque chose a changé.

-Entre vous deux ou seulement pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de son côté, alors je dirai seulement pour moi. D'abord, il m'en voulait pour avoir fouillé dans son passé et après on s'est expliqué sur nos réactions respectives. Tout avait recommencé comme avant. Ensuite, il y a eu James Battle, avec qui j'ai accepté un rendez-vous parce que j'étais énervé par Morgan qui pensait que je n'attirais pas les hommes.

-Il t'a dit ça ?

-Non il s'y est mal pris, il ne voulait pas me dire cela j'ai mal interprété.

-Oh je comprends ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais.

-Ouais et enfin je refuse la demande en mariage de Kévin et celui-ci avant de se venger m'a reproché de ne pas être honnête envers moi-même.

-Et tu penses qu'il a eu raison ?

-Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que le mariage me fais toujours plus ou moins peur, mais je crois que je ne l'aimer pas assez pour prendre le risque de sauter ce pas avec lui. Je sais c'est étonnant vu qu'on était ensemble depuis trois ans.

-Et quelque part tu as bien fait, vu quel détraqué il est. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, quel lien y a-t-il entre ta peur du mariage et Morgan ?

-Quand j'ai été retenu par Kévin et que…

-Doucement prends ton temps, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à te rappeler tout cela. Tu n'es même pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne t'en sens pas encore capable.

-Il faut que je te le dise ou sinon tu auras du mal à comprendre.

-Très bien alors je t'écoute.

-Il a fallu que je joue dans son jeu et j'ai dû parler à Morgan par téléphone pour lui faire croire que je ne voulais plus avoir de contact avec lui et que je voulais épouser Kévin…

-Oh Pen je suis désoler ça va allait.

-C'était horrible JJ, je t'assure il fallait que je trouve des indices pour lui faire comprendre la situation et en même temps je devais faire en sorte que Kévin me croit. J'étais tellement dégouté par ce que je disais, je lui ai dit des choses affreuses, tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ?

-Lui as-tu expliqué tout cela ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'en voudra pas, vous être vraiment très proche tous les deux encore plus qu'avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Je sais et plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que je n'aurai jamais réagi ainsi s'il ne comptait pas pour moi, enfin plus qu'un ami je veux dire.

-Oh je vois.

-Tu comprends je ne sais pas quand cela a commencé, mais quand j'étais captive je pensais qu'a une seule chose avoir assez de courage pour vous protéger tous. Quand j'entendais Kévin parlait de ce qu'était l'amour pour lui, il…

-Tu veux boire un verre d'eau ?

-Je veux bien merci. Comme je te disais, il était prêt à me garder captive et me forcer à l'aimer.

-Quoi mais c'est scandaleux !

-Je ne te le fait pas dire ! Pendant tout son discours je revoyais tous les évènements de ma vie ou Morgan était là, du moment qu'il est entré dans ma vie jusqu'à ce moment-là. Et je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en sortir du moins avant que vous ayez eu le temps de venir. Il devenait incontrôlable sur la fin et c'était des décharges de plus en plus fortes à répétition.

-Oh Pen je suis désoler si on avait pu arriver ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant.

-JJ vous étiez dans l'avion vous ne pouviez pas arriver plus tôt et puis vous étiez là dè

s que vous avez pu c'est le principal.

-pendant toute ma captivité j'avais si peur de mourir et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tout dire.

-Dire quoi à qui ?

-Je voulais dire à vous tous à quel point vous comptez pour moi. Je voulais dire à Morgan que je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ce que j'ai dit au téléphone, que je voulais pour rien au monde que notre amitié particulière ne soit plus. Quand nous sommes allée au resto le jour après que j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Kévin, je me susi rendue compte que j'étais réellement tombé amoureuse de lui, depuis le début en fait. Mon cœur n'a jamais battu pour Kévin, comme il a battu pour Morgan.

-Oh waouh donc si j'ai bien tout compris tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureuse de Morgan, vraiment amoureuse ?

-Oui c'est ça, je sais que c'est surprenant on est totalement opposé et je ne suis pas trop le genre de fille qui l'intéresse.

-Penelope je n'ai pas dit ça pour te complexer, c'est juste que je suis étonné que personne ne se soit rendu compte plus tôt. Alors tout ce flirt c'était du sérieux en fait.

- Et attend n'oublie pas que c'est sérieux de mon côté, je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour Morgan et j'ai peur.

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Et si je lui dis tout et que lui ne ressent pas la même chose, je risque de perdre son amitié et après ça fera vraiment bizarre. Je pourrais peut-être plus travailler à ses côté.

-As-tu envisagé que ça ne se passe pas comme cela et que lui aussi te dise qu'il t'aime ?

- Je n'en sais rien JJ, qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire qu'il ressentirait quelque chose ?

-Eh bien il ne flirte pas avec les autres filles de l'équipe et à chaque fois qu'il a quelque chose qui le préoccupe, tu es la seul à pouvoir lui faire dire ce qu'il y a. Tu oublies les réactions qu'il a eu au cours de tous tes accidents, elles étaient réellement violente je ne les jamais vu ainsi. Pourtant dieu sait qu'on était tous inquiet.

-Il est arrivé qu'il se confie à vous aussi. S'il a réagi comme ça c'est parce qu'il s'en voulait alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

-Tout de même, s'il lui est arrivait de se confier à nous il ne l'as jamais fait avec autant de facilité qu'avec toi. Ecoute ce que je veux te dire c'est que je ne suis sûr de rien c'est juste des suppositions grâce à mes constatations, et le seul qui pourra te confirmer tout ça, c'est lui

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire je suis complétement perdu.

-Je voudrais pouvoir te donner la réponse, mais je ne l'ai pas parce que je ne suis pas à ta place et je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner c'est d'écouter ton cœur.

- S'il m'envoie des signaux contradictoires, comment faire pour savoir quel signe écouter ?

-Deux questions se posent :

Est-ce que tu veux prendre des risques, ce qui équivaudrait à tout lui dire, ainsi tu seras en paix avec toi-même et peut-être risqué votre amitié ?

Est-ce que tu ne changeras rien à tout cela mais que tu seras capable de vivre sans cesse en conflit avec toi-même, rejetant ton cœur qui te crie de tout lui dire ?

-Oh JJ j'en sais rien .Quelquefois j'ai tendance à être sûr et après je doute totalement.

-Tu devrais parler avec lui sans pour autant tout lui avouer, tâter le terrain, observer ses réactions mais soit discrète car n'oublie pas qu'il est profileur.

-Moi discrète j'ai tendance à ne pas l'être. Lui dit Garcia pince sans rire

- C'est vrai alors contente toi d'être naturel ou sinon tu n'obtiendras rien. Lui répondit JJ en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

JJ et elle se dirent au revoir et pendant que Garcia réfléchissait au propos de sa meilleure amie, Morgan pris le chemin de l'hôpital s'excusant auprès de sa mère pour la laisser seule, mais celle-ci comprit et ne se formalisa pas.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16 : il est grand temps de se comprendre_

Il réfléchit à tout ce que lui avait dit sa mère pendant le trajet qu'il le menait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison, il l'aurait forcément vu bon sang il était profiler il est censé tout savoir du comportement des gens et précisément quand il s'agit de sa meilleure amie ! C'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de comprendre, c'est comme si la situation lui échappait et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il suivrait le conseil de sa mère et peut-être qu'en écoutant Garcia se confier, il pourrait comprendre. Elle lui avait manqué mine de rien, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'envisager. Garcia commençait à s'ennuyer toute seule plus aucun portable, plus aucun ordi. Quand elle vit Morgan arrivait avec un bouquet de glycines, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Salut ma princesse ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux que tu te sois réveillée, tu m'as fait peur.

-Oh mon prince chocolaté, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur et merci pour ses belles fleurs.

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mon dieu chocolaté, je vais mieux maintenant que je me suis reposé toute une semaine, je ne peux qu'aller bien. Je ne vais pas te dire que j'oublierai tout cela du jour au lendemain, mais cela m'a permis de me rendre compte que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter chaque jour.

-C'est vrai, mais j'aurai préféré que tu ne subisses pas tout cela .Surtout que c'était à moi que Kévin en voulait !

Il était si en colère contre Kévin, lui-même, contre toutes les personnes qui pourraient s'en prendre à sa babygirl.

-Détrompe toi il m'en voulait principalement, c'est moi qui ait refusé sa demande c'est moi qu'il n'a pas jugé honnête. Il s'en ait pris ensuite à toi parce qu'il savait qu'il m'atteindrait plus facilement.

-Peut-être mais s'il ne m'avait pas jugé dangereux pour votre relation, si j'avais été moins présent dans ta vie tout cela ne serait certainement pas arrivé.

En entendant ses propos, Garcia ne pouvait croire que c'était réellement Morgan qui disait tout cela. Comment pouvait-il penser ça alors que son amitié était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie.

-Je t'interdis de penser comme ça ! En disant cela tu sous-entends que c'est ce que j'aurai voulu. Eh bien tu te trompes, je n'aurai rien voulu changer à notre amitié et surtout pas pour Kévin, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça…

-Ne pleure pas ma princesse, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant tout cela, c'est juste que je me sens si impuissant de ne pas pouvoir te protéger et le pire c'est que je te mets en danger.

Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, il s'en voulait d'être aussi peu subtil. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec Garcia le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le dire.

-Le danger existe, tu devrais le savoir tu le côtoie tous les jours pendant les enquêtes, mais est-ce pour autant que l'on doit s'arrêter de vivre !

-Non mon dieu non ! Au contraire je veux chaque jour continuer à vivre pour voir ton si beau sourire illuminait mes jours.

Elle était en colère désormais et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas souhaité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était encore plus belle dans cet état.

-Alors fais-moi confiance ! je veillerai sur toi comme tu le fait pour moi aussi, tu es mon meilleur ami il est inconcevable que je t'abandonne.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ça c'est clair, seulement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne pourrais jamais te rendre tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

-Arrête on ne compte pas les points entre amis on se soutien mutuellement et c'est ce qui fait que nous sommes si proche, on peut compter les uns sur les autres dans les moments les plus grave.

-Comment peux-tu être si compréhensive et si conciliante après ceux que tu as subis, je savais que tu été forte mais j'en ai la preuve chaque jour un peu plus. Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Il lui dit cela sur un ton faussement boudeur, mais ce qui restait vrai c'est qu'il était impressionné par sa force et sa vulnérabilité qui la rendait touchante. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, qui aurait pu deviner une telle force derrière une apparence aussi excentrique que vulnérable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'aurai toujours besoin de toi, de tes sourires, de tes vannes, tout simplement de toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, je crois ne l'avoir jamais autant réalisé qu'aujourd'hui. S'il te plait j'ai besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé réellement avec kévin.

-Je suppose qu'il faudra que je t'en parle de toute façon et je pense que tu en as besoin, je me trompe ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de débuter cette conversation mais elle savait qu'elle n'éviterait pas éternellement les questions de Morgan.

-Non tu ne te trompe pas .S'il te plait prend ton temps mais dit le moi, pas seulement pour m'aider à comprendre et me déculpabiliser mais aussi pour t'aider à dépasser cela, aide nous.

A l'utilisation du nous, Garcia ressentit une pointe d'espoir comme si Morgan accepterait ses sentiments. Après tout c'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait le nous au lieu de toi et moi. Ce n'était pas si différent mais dans la bouche de Morgan ce mot avait comme un soupçon de secret inavouable. Elle décida cependant d'attendre de voir comment il allait réagir à ses explications.

-Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai refusé la demande en mariage de Kévin et il était furieux parce que ça faisait trois ans qu'on était ensemble. Cependant, je n'étais pas prête et il ne m'a pas cru. Avec le recul je me rends compte que l'on avait passé de bon moment, mais je ne l'aimais pas assez pour franchir le pas avec lui.

-Tu as bien fait de lui dire la vérité, seulement je pense qu'il doit y avoir une raison plus forte qu'un refus pour mettre en place un tel plan, même si je peux comprendre qu'il soit en colère.

-Pas difficile pour un génie de l'informatique, c'était l'affaire de quelques heures. A la fin il a fini par me dire que tant que je ne serais pas honnête envers moi-même, je ne pourrais l'être envers lui. J'étais tellement sous le choc et lui en colère que je n'ai pas réagi.

-Difficile de réagir dans ces moment-là et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire quand il disait que tu n'étais pas honnête envers toi-même ? Est-ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?. Si c'est ça tu aurais dû me le dire je ferais quelque recherche sur lui je te le jure je te laisserai plus en danger avec qui que ce soit.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dit si elle avait quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait été trop enthousiasme pour en rien dire, enfin il le supposait.

-Non voyons tu serais le premier au courant si je sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Il le savait que sa babygirl n'aurait pas pu lui mentir sur un tel truc. Il était bête de l'avoir pensé mais à sa dernière phrase, il devina qu'elle voulait éviter de parler de certaine chose. Cela l'intrigua et il essaya d'en savoir plus.

-Bon d'accord, mais alors pourquoi m'en veut-il ?

-Il est jaloux de notre complicité, de notre flirt et il voulait à tout prix être au-devant de la scène, car il ne l'as jamais été quand il était petit. Il l'a dit quand il délirait. Lorsqu'il a participé à l'enquête James battle, il s'est senti important et après tout a basculé quand il a su que même si j'étais avec lui, notre relation est toujours resté la mê s'est senti complexé et en danger.

-Ton histoire tient la route et quelque part ça me fait de la peine pour lui, mais il s'en est pris à toi et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il s'est senti en danger ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait de mal. A moins qu'il se soit imaginer que je t'en ai fait ?est-ce que je t'ai blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre et qu'il aurait riposté en voulant te protéger ? Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très subtil avec toi, c'est comme si tu me troublais plus qu'avant.

-Non Morgan pas du tout, si tu m'avais réellement fait mal crois-tu qu'on aurait continué à être contraire, je me serai éloigné de toi alors que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est l'impression que je t'ai donné ?

-Non mais j'essaye de comprendre j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, comme si la situation avait soudainement changé pas forcément en mal, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminé ce que sais. Je suis le seul à avoir cette impression ?


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17 : il est grand temps de s'aimer:_

-Dit moi une chose, si la situation changeait aurait tu peur qu'elle ne soit plus comme avant et le regretteras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi notre amitié n'existerait plus dans l'avenir. Cela ne s'est jamais produit, tu es et tu resteras mon cadeau du ciel, un cadeau inespéré. Je ne peux envisager d'être loin de toi, aujourd'hui comme les jours qui suivront.

-Moi non plus je ne supporterai pas d'être éloigné de toi, tu m'as apporté tellement de belle chose dans ma vie. Je te crois mais s'il te plaît je veux t'entendre promettre.

-Je te le promets, je t'…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase tant la révélation qui l'avait eu était grande. Il arrivait à peine à y croire mais cela expliquerait bien des choses. Son absence de subtilité causée par le trouble qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'elle. Son envie de la protéger sans cesse, ce besoin de la voir tous les jours et cette certitude si ancrée en lui qui lui disait que sa journée ne sera pas bonne s'il ne la voyait pas. Sa facilité à se confier, leur flirt qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Toutes ces phrases qui le réconfortait et qui lui permettaient de garder les pieds sur terre quand c'était nécessaire. Aucune autre femme ne l'avait troublé ainsi et aucune n'avait atteint son cœur avec une telle patience et une telle force. Il aimait pénélope Garcia comme personne avant elle, c'était la seule et l'unique pour toujours. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit pareil pour Garcia et dans le cas contraire il ne relâcherait pas ses efforts pour la convaincre. Il l'aimait trop pour ne pas la persuader.

Garcia face à ce silence s'inquiéta et se demanda si réellement elle devait tout lui dire sur ses sentiments. La réaction de Morgan prouvait bien qu'un changement ne serait pas le bienvenue. Sur le moment, cela la fit rire intérieurement c'est elle qui généralement ne supportait pas le changement et là c'était le contraire. Elle priait tous les dieux pour que Morgan lui dise quoi que ce soit. Son état l'inquiétait vraiment en cinq minutes il passa du choc, au sourire, à la béatitude. Garcia ne comprenait plus rien à quoi pensait-il bon sang !

-Morgan ! s'il te plaît dit moi ce qu'il y a, ton silence me tue.

-Ma babygirl je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'extrêmement important, je suis surpris de ne pas m'en être aperçu avant. Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude.

-Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à l'entendre c'est une sacré révélation.

-Tu veux renoncer à notre amitié, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Elle ne veut pas que notre relation actuelle continue, tu as peur qu'elle se fasse des idées. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelques choses de mal, est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?

-Oh non voyons calme toi tu n'as rien fait. Je ne fréquente aucune fille et je ne veux surtout pas renoncer à notre amitié. Enfin pas comme tu le pense.

-Quoi ! Je ne comprends rien pourtant la question n'est pas compliqué : veux-tu encore être amis avec moi oui ou non ?

-Eh bien on pourrait être autre chose que des amis.

-Comme quoi ? Des collègues de boulot tout simplement ? Tu fais ça parce que tu crois que je serai moins en danger si on était moins proche ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi pour t'atteindre ?

Il ne savait vraiment pas s'y prendre ! C'était ironique en sachant qu'il avait toujours eu un contact plutôt facile avec les femmes, mais pour sa défense il faut dire que Garcia était LA FEMME. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer surtout qu'il ne savait pas si elle ressentait la même chose. Au fond il avait simplement peur de lui ouvrir son cœur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent avec qui que ce soit et qu'elle ne fasse pas de même avec lui. Cependant, il fallait qu'il lui explique.

-Non mon dieu ce n'est pas cela du tout, j'ai confiance en moi et en nous pour nous protéger et j'espère que tu as assez confiance pour nous protéger aussi.

-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi et que tu peux toi aussi avoir confiance en moi, je nous protègerai toujours.

-Alors faisons en sorte de nous protéger mutuellement je n'ai plus peur, plus de doutes maintenant. Je sais qu'à deux on sera toujours plus fort quoiqu'il nous arrive. Ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure même si j'avoue m'y prendre mal, c'est que je ne veux plus être seulement ami avec toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

-Je veux qu'il y est un nous et plus seulement un toi et moi. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et comme je n'aimerai jamais plus. Tu as su t'insinuer dans ma vie, dans mon cœur tout en me laissant du temps et de l'espace. Tu illumine ma vie depuis que je ne te connais par tes sourires, tes conseils, ta capacité à me faire la morale quand c'est nécessaire, notre flirt incessant et tes délires toujours plus fous les uns que les autres. Tu es toi tout simplement et je t'en aime que plus, tu ne sais pas ce que sait les faux semblants, tu acceptes les autres tel qu'ils sont et tout ça te rend meilleure.

Face à ce discours elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer comme si toutes les tensions de ces derniers jours, ces doutes s'envolaient et la déclaration de Morgan. C'était une vraie sensation de bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Morgan la regarda d'un air inquiet en essuyant ses larmes. Alors elle s'éclaircit la voix et lui répondit à son tour.

-Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Depuis quand je ne sais pas mais tu as su calmer mes peurs, tu as su aller voir au-delà des apparences malgré toute les filles qui t'ont attiré jusqu'à aujourd'hui

-Elle ne compte plus, elles n'ont jamais fait le poids face à toi.

-Kévin ni qui que ce soit ne t'arrive pas à la cheville non plus. A chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin de toi tu étais là tu as toujours su trouver les mots. Tu as toujours sût sécher mes larmes quand je pleurais, tu m'as toujours prêté une oreille attentive et une épaule pour pleurer. Toujours à me faire rire et même à me faire peur comme quand on ta tiré dessus, j'ai cru mourir en même temps que toi. Quand tu ne me parle pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et quoi que tu fasses je te soutiendrai car mon cœur t'appartient.

-Et je mets le mien entre tes mains. Je t'aime babygirl.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé et heureux. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement .Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable à tous les baisers qu'auraient pu recevoir Morgan et Garcia réunis. C'était le signe d'un amour sincère, qui ne demandait que patiente et beauté, confiance comme une promesse qui les lierait à jamais. Même si chacun d'eux ne souhaitait pas être interrompue, leurs prières ne furent pas exaucées. En effet, sur le pas de la porte Fran Morgan et ses filles s'était permit d'entrer vu que personne n'avait répondu et ce qu'elles virent les comblèrent de joie. Les deux amoureux sursautèrent de concert, ils étaient gênés mais très heureux.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18: bienvenue dans la famille Morgan_

-Oh heu bonjour.

-Bonjour les amoureux, tout va bien à ce que je vois ?

-Oui maman tout va bien.

-J'en suis heureuse et aussi que vous vous soyez réveillé sans aucune séquelle.

Spontanément, Fran s'avança et pris Garcia dans ses bras. De son côté Garcia était surprise, mais elle avait un peu l'impression qu'elle avait retrouvé une mère.

-Merci madame Morgan.

-Pas de madame entre nous, appelez-moi Fran.

-Dans ce cas-là, appelez-moi Pénélope.

-D'accord pénélope bienvenue dans la famille.

Elles libérèrent leurs étreintes et Morgan fut très heureux de la dernière phrase que sa mère avait prononcé avant de relâcher son étreinte.

-Oh merci

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte, ce fut une surprise pour à la fois pour Morgan, Garcia et Fran. Ils avaient face à eux Sarah et Désirée qui n'avaient pu être là jusqu'à présent.

-Hey on peut rentrer ? dirent Sarah et Désirée.

-Oui biensûr soeurettes, mais je croyais que vous étiez à Chicago ?

-On a pu se libérer mais on peut repartir si tu veux ? Répondirent à l'unisson Sarah et Désirée sur un ton des plus amusé

-Non t'inquiète, vous pouvais rester. Leur répondit Morgan sur le même ton.

-Il a raison restez, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir discuter avec la famille de Morgan.

-Nous aussi on a hâte de vous connaitre plus, même si je dois avouer c'était comme si c'était déjà fait. Derek n'arrête pas de nous parler de vous .C'est pas en mal que je dis cela, au contraire. Lui dit Sarah lui en espérant que Garcia ne soit pas vexé.

-Oh je ne savais pas qu'il vous avait parlé de moi.

Garcia n'était pas vexé bien au contraire elle était contente, ce qui rassura Sarah qui se dit qu'effectivement cette fille était très sympas.

-Cela t'étonne réellement ? Pourtant on a toujours été proches.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné combien je comptais pour toi avant que tu m'avoue tes sentiment. Et le fait que tu en ai parlé à ta famille me le prouve encore.

Elle était émue de voir à quel point elle comptait pour Morgan. Elle savait qu'il ne se confiait pas facilement et le fait d'en avoir parlé à sa famille, était la plus belle des preuves d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner.

-Je t'aime n'en doute jamais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et à ton tour ne doute jamais.

-Je te le promets.

-Vous savez ce n'était pas facile pour lui d'avouer qu'il y avait plus qu'une forte amitié entre vous.

-Maman !

-Oh vous savez madame Morgan, heu Fran ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus .C'était compliqué je crois que l'on avait peur tous les deux que notre amitié en pâtisse, alors que ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Elle a raison, on s'aime mais je crois aussi que dans une relation amoureuse on y retrouvera toujours notre complicité de toujours et nos nouveaux sentiments subliment encore plus tout ça.

-Oui c'est exactement ce que je ressens.

-Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est mignon

-J'ai tout de même une question. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Moi aussi pourquoi tu l'appelle Morgan et pas Derek ?

-Oh là oh là les filles ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle vient de sortir d'une hospitalisation quand même !

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri sa me dérange pas de répondre mais tu vas devoir m'aider.

-Comme tu veux baby girl

-Alors première question quand ? Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis le début je crois mais je ne les pas su tout de suite.

-Pour ma part c'est venu après quand elle m'a aidé à détourner une bombe. A partir de ce jour je l'ai considéré comme un cadeau du ciel, je ne croyais pas si bien dire.

-Toi aussi tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. Je crois que c'est aussi au cours de cette histoire que j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de plus fort, sans pour autant m'apercevoir que c'était de l'amour. C'était pour moi le début d'une plus grande complicité mais l'amour fait peur et j'avais du mal à être au clair avec mes sentiments, il faut dire que je manquais de confiance en moi.

-C'était le début, j'avais moi aussi du mal à faire confiance totalement à l'équipe. Quand j'ai vu le comportement de Garcia et de l'équipe je me suis dit que j'avais eu tort de ne pas leur faire confiance.

-En fin de compte, nous avons continué à être toujours aussi complices. Je me suis enfin avoué que je l'aimais lorsque l'on est allé au jardin exotique, après avoir refusé la demande en mariage de Kévin mon ex.

-Oh tu es sortie longtemps avec lui, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Eh bien j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une amitié entre Derek et moi. J'étais persuadé que nous irions jamais ensemble, moi la geek et lui le profiler talentueux du FBI.

-J'ai beau être profiler, je n'ai pas ton génie princesse. Tu pourrais faire disparaitre quelqu'un avec deux trois clic sur tes précieux ordis.

-C'est vrai et j'apprécie grandement le compliment, merci mon chéri.

-Je le pense princesse.

-Vous faite délirer tous les deux, mais vous n'avez pas fini.

-De mon côté, il a fallu que maman m'aide à y avoir plus clair et merci à ce propos.

-De rien mon fils.

-Je culpabilisais et quand après j'ai essayé d'expliquer ça à ma puce, j'ai enfin pu découvrir ce que je me cachais depuis si longtemps.

-Oh c'est mignon vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

-C'est on ne peut plus vrai. Dirent-ils à l'unisson et tout le monde se mit à rire pour leur plus grand bonheur.


End file.
